


Ice Cream and Sexy Times

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a summer night Raphael and Simon find a new use for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Sexy Times

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: My muse can come up with the strangest things.

 

It was a hot night in New York City and even though it was one a.m. it was still eighty degrees outside thanks to an unusual heat wave.

Thankfully the hotel was air conditioned and as a vampire, Simon wasn't affected by the weather any longer. When he was first adjusting he had been, but after a year of learning his abilities he had gotten better at it.

He was hungry for a late night snack, one month before he had regained the ability to eat actual food again.

He headed for the kitchen and made himself a peanut butter sundae and then headed back up to the bedroom he shared with Raphael.

Once he was in the room and the door shut, he briefly put the bowl down and took off his jeans; his boxer shorts were the only thing he had on.

He was in the process of eating when Raphael came in, "A steamy night out there...."

Raphael trailed off and his eyes got dark and predatory as he looked at Simon.

"See something you like my fearless leader?" Simon asked, smiling a sexy smile and putting the bowl down.

Raphael came toward him and sat next to him on the couch and leaned forward, his tongue licking the ice cream off Simon's lips and chin.

"Lie back," Raphael told him in a husky voice, but still full of command.

Simon did so and Raphael took the spoon and held it over Simon's chest, ice cream quickly dripped on Simon's nipples.

As a human, Simon would've been shivering from the cold but this shivering was from arousal.

Raphael quickly abandoned the spoon and leaned over, Simon cried out and arched his back as Raphael's tongue licked one of his nipples slowly.

Raphael's hands and moved to Simon's hips, holding Jim down firmly, and then Raphael's oh so talented tongue moved to his other nipple.

Simon moaned as his cock was trapped by his boxer shorts, aching to be free, to feel Raphael's hands and mouth.

"Raphael..." He moaned.

Raphael grinned and his hands went to the waistband of Simon's boxers and quickly pulled them off.

Raphael once again reached for the spoon after dipping it into the bowl and Simon gasped as the melted ice cream made contact with his cock.

Raphael threw the spoon aside and quickly lowered his head, Simon cried out as Raphael licked him from head to tip.

Soon Simon's hips bucked and he spilled himself into Raphael’s mouth.

As Simon came down from his blissful high, Raphael smiled that smug smile of his and licked his lips.

"Delicious, mi amor."

Simon used his vampire speed to get Raphael on his back and quickly undressed.

"Payback," Simon growled.

Simon dipped his fingers into the bowl and spread the melted ice cream on Raphael's cock and then lowered his head.

Raphael uttered some Spanish curses as Simon's tongue pleasured him, once Simon had finished licking and teasing him, he quickly entered him and rode him hard.

Soon Raphael came hard and Simon quickly followed.

They held each other and then Raphael spoke, "We should share ice cream more."

Simon grinned, "Sounds like an awesome plan to me."

AN: I really have no idea where this one came from; sincerely hoping I didn't gross anyone out.


End file.
